


Out Of My League

by cherrybombtriestowrite



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, thats basically it, u r y/n and ryeonseung is ur otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-10-01 22:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybombtriestowrite/pseuds/cherrybombtriestowrite
Summary: When Seungyoun's drunk, everything's possible.





	Out Of My League

**Author's Note:**

> also available in русский [here](https://t.co/bH5me1hIWz?amp=1) translated by the wonderful @LSocialPhob on twt!

“Isn’t he the best looking person in this place?”

Following Seungyoun’s eyes, the girl turns around to see Han Seungwoo talking to the dance majors after taking a group photo together. She nods before turning back around and takes a sip of her drink. “Yeah, he’s something.”

“_ That _ ’s what I’m saying,” Seungyoun emphasizes, running a frustrated hand through his black hair. “Can you imagine how absolutely _ honored _ I am that he agreed to be my date to the graduation dinner?”

Lighting her second cigarette, the girl inhales the smoke deeply before blowing it into the night sky from where they’re standing at the balcony. She shrugs and asks, “So he must find you cute too?”

“No way.” Seungyoun waves his hand and shakes his head. “Seungwoo hyung is on another level - he wouldn’t have even _ looked _my way had I not had the balls to ask him to be my date.”

“You’re being humble.”

“I’m serious!”

“But you’re, like, very popular.”

“Fame can’t help in times like this.”

Taking another hit, the girl thinks for a moment before asking, “So you’re saying he’s everything you want in a man-”

“Yeap.”

“-but the best you can do is ask him to be your dinner date-”

“Yessir.”

“...because you think he’s out of your league.”

Seungyoun sighs and nods. He takes a swig of his beer and remarks, “Look at him - he’s gorgeous! He’s the type to date _ models _ or _ actors _ not _ Cho Seungyoun _.”

“I know a lot of people who’d date you.”

“Well I’m sorry but I don’t wanna date them.” Seungyoun scoffs before pointing at Seungwoo. “I wanna date him.”

Rolling her eyes so hard she might’ve just pulled a muscle or something, the girl shakes her head out of pity. She puts her cigarette out before leaving Seungyoun to wallow in his emotions alone. She didn’t even intend to talk to him - he just so happened to join her while she was smoking and drinking alone at the balcony. He appeared out of nowhere and asked, _ won’t you explode if you smoke and drink at the same time? _ And that’s when she knew he’s a chatty drunk. 

She had seen him earlier at the dinner, and then at this after party they coincidentally came to. She saw Seungyoun and Seungwoo - both in different majors from her so it’s her first time seeing them - dancing to one of the slower songs. They looked really cute because Seungyoun kept on trying to twirl Seungwoo around but his date wasn’t having it. But when she brought up Seungwoo to him, Seungyoun went on a whole rant about the one-sided attraction he has with Seungwoo, and that Seungwoo probably accepted the offer to be his date out of pity.

The girl _ hates _ when two characters in a drama are clearly in love with each other but neither has the guts to say it out of fear of rejection. In reality, this is mainly because if they had confessed then the movie would’ve cut about an hour shorter. And so the girl walks towards Seungwoo who’s currently alone now that his friends left.

“You’re Seungwoo, right?”

Nodding suspiciously, Seungwoo answers, “Yeah, why?”

“Nothing, I was just talking to your date.” 

“Oh.” Seungwoo glances at the balcony the girl is pointing at and sees Seungyoun sitting on the railing, scrolling on his phone.

She sighs and says, “It’s my first time talking to him but he’s a really interesting guy.”

Giving the girl a new look - something close to curiosity - Seungwoo asks, “What do you mean?”

“What do I mean?” She sets her drink down and turns to look at Seungyoun’s direction. “He’s obviously handsome as hell, sweeter than sugar, and amazingly talented. Jesus, he really has it all.”

As the girl goes on with her long speech of why Seungyoun is basically the best human ever created, she doesn’t notice Seungwoo’s eyebrows scrunching in confusion. People talk about Seungyoun’s achievements and skills all the time, but no one has ever done it out of the blue like this. Even so, Seungwoo just smiles at every fact she puts out, acknowledging them all.

“-and it’s SUCH a bummer that of all the people he could date,” she sighs and turns back around to pick her drink up, “he only has eyes for the one guy who’s apparently out of his league.”

His smile falters, Seungwoo quirks an eyebrow. “What?”

“Yeah, that’s what he has been going on and on and on about.”

“Who is it?’

“Who else?” The girl nudges him and scoffs. “_ You _, big man.”

It takes Seungwoo a full minute before finally asking, “What?”

“What do you mean what?”

“What do you mean he said I’m out of his league?”

“He said he can’t date you because you’re too cool or whatever - what’s so hard to--”

Putting a hand up, Seungwoo gestures at her to shut up - he gets it. Seungwoo rubs his forehead and chuckles at this situation he should have seen coming from a mile away. He smiles at the girl and can’t help but to laugh a little.

“I _ am _ his boyfriend.”

Blinking a few times, the girl glances over at Seungyoun and then back at Seungwoo. “But--”

“He always does this. He thinks it’s funny to go around telling people about how he wishes he could date me.” A fond smile forms on Seungwoo’s lips, stretching as far as it can. “I’ve been through a hundred versions of this stupid joke for the past 3 years.”

When Seungwoo looks at Seungyoun’s direction, his boyfriend looks back at him and throws a wink before finishing his beer. Seungwoo scratches his head and admits, “As tired as I am with this, other things outweigh.” Seungwoo clears his throat and offers an embarrassed smile to the girl and adds, “You’re right, he is a great guy.”

Accepting the joke made, the girl gives it a laugh before moving on. Seungwoo excuses himself and walks away from this awkward encounter, giving the girl space to ponder upon her gullibility. Knowing she’ll think of this embarrassing moment years to come, she takes her phone out and orders a ride home. 

Before leaving the after party, she glances at the balcony to see Seungwoo and Seungyoun hugging, the former giving him an earful for the joke and the latter pretending not to listen. They conclude it with a kiss that lingers for far too long. She smiles to herself. _ Oh well, at least I helped make a cute memory for them. _

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for an old pairing years ago based on a prompt but shelved it cos it's too short. found it the other day n thought it exudes big ryeonseung energy so here ya go
> 
> i'm on twtr @ seungyounova and on curiouscat @ curiouscat.me/ganjanamja if u want absolutely chaotic content or drop prompts and aus for me to consider hehe
> 
> do comment or kudos or wtvr rly i just need to know that this wasn't horrid


End file.
